


Flares

by hpmiddleearth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Script (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpmiddleearth/pseuds/hpmiddleearth
Summary: This work is about Thorin and Bilbo finding love. It is based on the song "Flares" by The Script.





	Flares

_Did you lose what won't return?_

_Did you love but never learn?_

_The fire's out but still it burns_

_And no one cares, there's no one there_

_Did you find it hard to breathe?_

_Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_

_You're in the darkness all alone_

_And no one cares, there's no one there_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?_

_Were you blinded by the light?_

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

_Did you, did you?_

_Did you see the sparks filled with hope?_

_You are not alone_

_'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

_Did you break but never mend?_

_Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_

_Lose your heart but don't know when_

_And no one cares, there's no one there_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?_

_Were you blinded by the light?_

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

_Did you, did you?_

_Did you see the sparks filled with hope?_

_You are not alone_

_'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

_Someone's out there, sending out flares_

_Did you lose what won't return?_

_Did you love but never learn?_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?_

_Were you blinded by the light?_

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

_Did you, did you?_

_Did you see the sparks filled with hope?_

_You are not alone_

_'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

_But did you see the flares in the sky?_

_Were you blinded by the light?_

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

_Did you, did you?_

_Did you see the sparks filled with hope?_

_You are not alone_

_'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

 

_\--_

 

When his little brother died at Azanulbizar, Thorin son of Thraín broke. He had lost the person he held closest to his heart, and he would never return. Thorin had accepted and dealt with the death of his grandfather and had faith that his father, who had disappeared in the middle of the battle, would still be around somewhere and return to them. But with Frerin gone, Thorin was alone. There was no-one there anymore to take care of him, to lighten his mood. Of course, Dís was still alive, but it was not the same as a man, she didn’t understand him like they did. He was alone.

In that accursed moment, tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision. He could barely distinguish the Dwarves from the dark creatures, but it didn’t matter then. With the last light leaving Frerin's eyes, Thorin felt his heart shatter. It hurt like nothing had ever hurt him before, not even losing his home to dragon fire had hurt him the way this did. It felt like the end.

But it wasn't. The end for Frerin didn't mean the end of Thorin, no matter how much it felt that way. So Thorin tapped Frerin's brow with his own, laid his axe in his hands and his shield over his chest, and left him with a promise. “You will not have died for nothing, brother. I will see this battle won. I must take responsibility now. I _will_ avenge your death, brother.” And with the tears still streaming down his cheeks, Thorin stood up and turned around, only to have his breath knocked out of his lungs and falling to the ground, hard. His shield flew out of his hands. When he opened his eyes, he saw the leader of the orcs, Azog. Looking around for his shield, he saw a thick branch lying next to him. Without the time for looking for anything better, he picked up the branch and fought.


End file.
